Prophetic Intervention
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: Draco. Harry. a prophecy long since forgotten, and a love never have been. (slash of course =)
1. Default Chapter

Crystal: I don't know where this idea came from exactly, really. I thought about it this morning, and knew it had to be written. I got it from a couple of sources that popped into my head I think, including my story Angelic Dragon, which I'm not sure if I fancy much anymore ^^  
  
This is basically an AU, but with a lot of the normal aspects. you'll see what I mean as the story goes on ^^. it's also a Draco/Harry slash. yes, I know that neither of these hot boys are gay in the real HP universe, but a slash lover can dream, can't she? ^_^ if this stuff offends you then do us both a favor and DON'T READ IT! ^_^ it also contains NO SPOILERs WHAT-SO-EVER I'm proud to say, so just enjoy without fear ^_^  
  
Many thanks go to Rowling for creating such wonderful charas(all of which belong strictly to HER NOT ME!), Klee-chan and Angel for their wonderful RPing time with me, and to the kind people who take the time to read my crap XD enjoy and review!  
  
~*~  
  
There has been told a prophecy, passed down from parent to child and wizard to witch. It tells of a demonic dragon, and the heavenly angel that fell into his inescapable clutches.  
  
The legend went that during a battle, the angel was severely hurt and crashed to earth, her wings crushed and a mark of lightning scared upon her forehead. It was there that she encountered a dragon, injured himself and blood pouring from his injuries. Taking pity on the creature, she ignored her own dilemma and took care of him. The dragon at first would do nothing but try to bite with his jaws and snap at her with his tail, but even then she wouldn't leave him to his agony.   
  
Over time the dragon learned to trust the angel, and the story goes that despite their differences in appearance, they fell in love. It was the dragon's soul, not appearance, that attracted the angel, and it was her heart and care that attracted the dragon. But this union was not meant to be.  
  
The dragon race despised the angels, who in turn sent hate, which should have been alien to their kind, down upon the noble creatures. The two of them were torn apart by the deep hate and misunderstanding that corrupted their kinds, the forces between them as thick as an indestructible wall.  
  
But they were not worried, for the dragon and the angel had something that no one could take away. Their undying love.  
  
It was because of this love, that the two of them gave up their lives. The dragon killed by a traitor among his clan, and the angel of a broken heart soon after.  
  
But this is not the end of the story, for it is said that the two of them were reborn to a place were magic existed, but love was often overlooked. Though nothing can keep such feelings hidden for eternity, and it wasn't long before those reborn from the dragon and the angel were to meet again and relearn what had become to important to them in the past.  
  
The love of an unlikely person.  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: I know this didn't make much sense, but it's only the prologue. it'll make a hell of a lot more sense as we move on. thank you! =) 


	2. 2

Wow it's been a while! Sorry ^_^; I'm in a real mood to write, tho, so check on my other stories. They might have updates too, soon! ^_^ at least I hope so ^^  
  
Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! you guys keep me going ^_~  
  
Look, Scratches, you don't hafta kick my bum! ^_^  
  
And Rachel R, I updated about a week from when you reviewed, and it wasn't even intentional. kewl! ^_^  
  
And without further adeu, the next chapter! Enjoy and please review! =D  
  
~*~  
  
McGonagall ran through the hallways towards the cheering and shouting, glad that although she was far from being young, her students' constant fighting at least kept her in shape for the next one.  
  
Since there was *always* a next one.  
  
When she came upon the mess, she wasn't surprised at the culprits. Students from every house were gathered at the scene, cheering on one of the two fighting even if they were in different houses. Thankfully, Hagrid arrived at the same time as McGonagall so she didn't have to worry about magically taking the two fighters apart.  
  
"Enough!" she cried, everyone quieting down instantly as the large Groundskeeper yanked the two away from each other by their collars.  
  
"Easy 'ere now, 'arry," he said.  
  
The brunette boy settled down as directed by his large friend, but his glaring emerald eyes stayed put on Draco, who he'd gained the upper hand on at the moment of their enforced departure. The blonde glared back.  
  
Both boys were bruised, their clothes a mess. Harry was missing his glasses and a bit of blood ran down from his nose, while Draco's mouth was bleeding and his right eye was a little swollen. Neither boys were any better sight than the other.  
  
"How many times have I told you that fighting isn't allowed?!" McGonagall demanded. "And neither is watching one happen!"  
  
The crowd of students had the intelligence to look sheepish, (except the Slytherins who were way too stubborn for such a thing), but Harry and Draco just snorted and looked away from each other.  
  
"I've had enough," the Head of Gryffindor said, smoothing out her green robe as though it would help settle her anger. "Both of you get to my office. Now!"  
  
Harry ignored everyone, even Hagrid as he did as he was told, Draco behind him. Why was it that the stupid git couldn't leave him alone? All he had been doing was walking to class when Malfoy had started making fun of him in front of his friends. Again. But this time Harry had lost it and had lunged at the blonde, knocking him to the floor. Though he had been a bit taken back since Harry usually just ignored him, Draco wasted hardly any time before kneeing Harry in the gut.  
  
That had been the start of their muggle-fighting.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know," Draco said once they were in McGonagall's office, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Mine?! You started it you little--"  
  
"ENOUGH!" McGonagall had had it. They couldn't even stop fighting for two bloody seconds! "I know you two have never gotten along, (this comment caused both boys to look at her like she was just proclaimed 'Captain Obvious'), but today is the last straw." She sat down behind her desk, pushing her glasses up her nose in a dignified but still annoyed manner. "My first act is to give you both detention for three weeks, every night. Together."  
  
When both Harry and Draco started to protest, McGonagall held up her hand with a dangerous look. Smartly, they both closed their mouths.  
  
"Though this is just the beginning, mind you. Your behavior is unacceptable."  
  
"Would you have preferred it if we fought with magic and blew up the school?" Draco retorted. "I'm sure Filch would start singing 'In Dublin's Fair City' in glee."  
  
"Just for that, Malfoy, *your* dentention shall start tonight instead of tomorrow, like Harry's."  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes. "Oh now I can die happy."  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Harry climbed into the Gryffindor Common Room, he was instantly bombarded with questions from both Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What did McGonagall say, Harry?"  
  
"She looked right pissed. Did that little vein in her forehead start throbbing like it does in class?"  
  
"Did you tell her Malfoy started it?"  
  
"I hope you got in an extra punch on him while McGonagall's back was turned. Damn git."  
  
"How long is your punishment?"  
  
"Next time kick him in the balls, Harry. I bet it makes him cry--"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione whacked him with her book. "Stop asking stupid questions!" She turned her attention back to Harry as the redhead mumbled something and rubbed at his hair, handing him his glasses that he'd left in the hallway. "So?"  
  
Harry sighed, taking the specs gratefully and placing them on his face. "Three weeks detention, him and I. And we have to serve it together."  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Thank you for that, Ron. I feel sooo much better now."  
  
"Sorry, Mate," Ron grinned. "It seemed like the right reaction at the time."  
  
Harry mumbled a 'whatever', and trudged up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco tossed his rag away with a disgusted noise. Dusting, such a boring task. Not to mention it was an house elves' job and the flying dust was making him sneeze. This was all so fucking stupid. Why should he have to be punished a night early when it was Potter's fault they started fighting in the first place?  
  
Well, okay so that wasn't technically true. He'd taunted the Gryffindor, perhaps hoping that Potter would do something about it. After all, it was the most fun when he knew his words were really getting to the other boy.   
  
Draco sighed and started dusting again, knowing that if he didn't complete his task Filch, the bastard Squib, would never let him leave. Fucking dickhead. Angry at everything and nothing at the same time, Draco kicked the bookcase hard as he could. The act caused a book to fall off the top shelf and officially meet Draco's skull with a painful thud.  
  
"Ow! Fucking son of a.." Draco paused in his curse as he looked down at the book, the text open to a page from when it fell. He picked it up and stared at the illustration, something about the picture capturing his interest though he wasn't aware of why.   
  
It was an image of an angel, rather beautiful with hair as black as night and eyes like emeralds. She was sitting with a dragon, it's head on her lap and her fingers stroking it's head. Something about this image sent a jolt of recognition through Draco and he dropped the book like he'd been burnt, stepping back.  
  
"What the hell??"  
  
Finished or no, the blonde was in no way staying in that room. He was gone before another speck of dust hit the floor. 


End file.
